The Divide
by alotlikelove
Summary: Phil anf Keely have been seperated for a year now. Phil has a plan to get back to her but will it all work out? R&R Chapter nine finally up!
1. Divided

The Divide 

**by: alotlikelove**

**Disclaimer:** I don't Phil of the Future because if I did it wouldn't be canceled.

**Mood Music: **Out Of the Blue, Aly and Aj & What Hurts the Most, Rascal Flatts

**Info:** Phil and Keely are 17 and are seniors. Both will be eighteen soon. Pim is 15. Just and FYI kinda thing. This story takes place in 2007 and 2124.

Chapter One "Divided" 

It had been a year since he'd left. The first anniversary of his departure. Keely kept counting the days, hours, and minutes. She waited and waited for him to come back. He promised her. She knew he would never lie to her. She sat on her bed holding his picture, watching her tears hit the glass and roll down. He was smiling, mocking her sadness. She wondered if he still had that smile, the same brown eyes, the same arms that held her in her darkest moments. She wondered if he remembered her. She set the picture down and looked over at the saltshaker. She picked it up gently and sat on her bed. Even though it was almost midnight she couldn't get to sleep. She was haunted with him memories throughout the day. His locker remained empty, in hope that he would return, his was house still empty thanks to her mother who made sure it stayed off the market, and last of all the salt shaker. _When we look at these we'll know we were supposed to be together._ Keely remembered his deep voice saying them.

"Phil." She said shaking her head. She held the shaker as she crawled under her comforter. She laid her head on the soft pillow bringing the saltshaker with her. She traced the "S" over and over until she finally fell into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of her and Phil.

In the future Phil was having the same problem. He sat with his head in his hands.

"One year." He said. He couldn't believe he had stayed in this world for so long. He knew he didn't belong anywhere without Keely, but he couldn't go back. Not for another few weeks. He would be eighteen and in the future, that meant he could legally do anything legal, including get a time machine license. He had to hold out for this long, he didn't know if her could bear another three weeks. He Wizrd beeped. He carelessly pushed a button under the screen and looked over.

"Phil, dude, go to bed. This isn't helping anyone." Trevor said. Trevor was his neighbor. He had been watching Phil through his window, sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands.

"Trevor, please go away." Phil said. He didn't want to deal with Trevor at that particular moment.

"Fine dude but go to bed." Trevor hung up and shut his light out. Phil walked over to his light and was about to tell it to turn off as he caught a beam of light reflecting off the peppershaker.

"Off." Phil said as he grabbed it bringing it into his bed with him. He wondered if Keely was thinking about him. It was supposed to be their senior year, the year that they would go to prom and get voted king and queen, sharing a dance in the spotlight. Even though there was still time to get there for it, he wondered if she would go with someone else. Phil shook the thoughts out of his mid and went to bed.

"Keely, wake up pumpkin." Mandy Teslow said. Keely's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her mother.

"Thanks." She muttered as Mandy left the room. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy, her skin was blotchy and her hair was a disaster. She sighed and walked over to her closet pulling out jeans and her latest "Lady X" shirt and Phil's blue shirt. She grabbed her blue Uggs and walked to the bathroom. She took off the shirt and pants she wore the night before and slipped the jeans and shirts on. She could still smell Phil's cologne on it. It wasn't the strong stuff all the other guys wore but something just right, a perfect mix of masculine and feminine. Keely rolled the black sleeves of her Lady X tee up and grabbed her brush. After running a brush and a straightening iron through her hair she reached for her make-up.

"Phil, time to wake up!" his hologram shouted over his drums. Phil opened his eyes and scanned his room hoping to see his navy walls, but instead saw the depressing silver. He sighed and grabbed his wizard picking out clothes… more like a jumpsuit. Normally he would have had a hard time, trying to look perfect for Keely but it didn't matter, she wasn't there. He spiked his hair and walked downstairs.

"Morning." Pim said. Even though it had only been three years Pim had changed from an evil tomboy to a less evil teenager.

"Morning." Phil said spraying himself a glass of orange juice.

"A whole year huh." Pim said sounding sad.

"Yea. Seems like forever." Phil said holding out his glass.

"Amen." Pim replied clinking her glass against his. Phil smiled a bit knowing that his sister finally felt his pain. No matter how she protested Phil knew she loved 2007 almost as much as he did. Barbara came into the kitchen and handed both her children goggles and pushed them into their living room. Phil sighed and sat down turning them on. Even if it would only be a couple hours it was still less eventful than the 21st century school.

Keely sighed as she opened her locker and saw another picture of Phil, but this time she was with him. She looked away and grabbed her books making it to class slowly but beating the bell by several minutes. She sat at her desk writing his name over and over on the front page of her notebook. Via walked in as saw her friend writing Phil's name over and over she knew something was wrong. Via set her books onto the desk next to Keely's and rushed to her side hugging her.

"Keely, are you okay?" Via said pushing away and looking at her.

"It's been a whole year Via. Phil has been gone for a whole year." Keely said holding back her tears.

"Keely, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot." Via said hugging her again almost in tears. Mr. Hackett walked in and spotted the two girls.

"Do you two need to go home?" Mr. Hackett said looking at their sad faces.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Hackett I really am." Keely said. She had become more involved with her Algebra class in an effort to keep Phil close to her. She had become Mr. Hackett's favorite student.

"It's alright Ms. Teslow. Your friend can go along for support." Mr. Hackett said waving his hand signaling them to leave. Via helped Keely up and grabbed her books.

"Mom." Phil said after his lessons finished for the day.

"Yes Phil." Barb said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"In three weeks I'll be eighteen, which means I can get my time machine license. I'm going back to Keely mom." Phil said bluntly. He couldn't keep pretending to want to be in the future anymore. No matter how hard Lloyd protested.

"Phil, you can't just go back! The school year there is almost through an entire semester!" Barb ranted

"Mom, I'll be okay. I'll catch up. I'm going back to Keely," Phil said.

"Phil… you know your dad will never allow this" Barb said looking at him square in the eye. "But, you will be an adult and you can make you can make your own decisions. I'm not going to stop you." Barb said. Phil hugged his mom and went to prepare for the exam. He knew his score had to be perfect before his dad would approve.

e.n.d..o.f..c.h.a.p.t.e.r..o.n.e

Another story. I know I have to update two others but I had this idea and I couldn't rest until it was started so the first chapter has been written. I know it's sad right now but it should get a little better soon. And if anyone is wondering about the blue shirt, it's from "The Giggle". That's where Phil and Keely use the giggle to look up Keely's future and she's a reporter then they go to the Lady X CD signing and he wore the blue shirt under the Lady X shirt… just another FYI.

**Toodles**

**. 3. **


	2. What You Think

The Divide 

**by: alotlikelove**

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF because if I did it would be canceled.

**mood music: **I'll Try- Jesse McCartney

Chapter 2 "What You Think" 

Phil sat on his bed read the Time Machine guide over for the thosanth time. His eyes slowly feel and his head started falling forward. He was almost asleep until he realized he had to pass the test. His head shot back up and he looked at the book again. He closed it and sighed uneasily. He walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was pale and his hair was a mess. He looked next to the mirror 2:30. 2:30? He'd been studying for fourteen hours! Phil shook his head and shut off the lights crawling into his bed and staring up at the stainless steel ceiling. He sighed and rolled over onto his left side.

Keely rolled over onto her right side. It was 2:35. She'd been up late trying to study for her mid terms, but it took her twice as long. Thoughts of Phil clouded her mind, stopping her from concentrating on the textbooks she had in front of her. She closed her eyes wishing she could get some sleep. She only had four and a half hours until school. She sighed and opened her eyes. She was looking at the blank wall, searching it for any sort of encouragement for her body to sleep. She tensed every muscle in her body and slowly let them relax. Like always, it worked and sent her to sleep. In her dream she was standing in the middle of the H.G Wells Jr./ Sr. High School. She looked around until she heard her name being called. It sounded so familiar… but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Keely!" the person yelled again. Taking a deep breath Keely turned around and came face to face with the person who had been shouting her name.

"Phil!" Keely screamed. She couldn't believe it. She pulled him into a hug and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She felt his strong hand wrap around her waist. He hadn't changed at all. He was still perfect for her. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Keely broke away but pulled him closer than before and gave him a breath-taking kiss. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Keely I-" He was cut off by the incessant beeping of Keely's alarm clock. Keely's eyes shot open and sighed with grief. She flung the blankets off of her legs and stomped over to the bathroom to get ready.

Phil's hologram went off.

"Phil time to get up… Phil? Phil? Dude! Where are you?" the hologram shouted Phil walked in from his bathroom and shut it off. He rolled his eyes and returned to getting dressed. He shuffled through the outfits and picked out the black jumpsuit from the day he and Keely went virtugoggling at the mall. The only diffrence was this one was real and Keely wasn't there to tell him he looked good in it. He missed the ever-growing challenge of trying to look good for Keely without looking like he had spent hours and hours on it. He missed being able to relax in a pair of jeans instead of the same damn jumpsuit every day. Phil sauntered down the stair into the kitchen grabbing spray toast and his school goggles before his mother could nag him about it. Lloyd walked in as Phil sat down on the square red couch.

"Phil, have you seen the skyak orb? I must have misplaced… oh. Right, well bye then I'm of to work." Lloyd said as Phil pointed to the orange glowing orb in his hand. Phil rolled his eyes and put on the goggles. The sooner they were on the sooner he could finish studying for the Time Machine exam. _Two weeks and six days left _Phil thought to himself. He watched the teacher explain physics of the time travel portal for another two hours skipping through the commercials. After the lesson was over he looked at the clock. It was noon. Keely, Via and Owen were probably sitting by the tree eating their lunch, laughing about Mr. Hackett, or one of the band nerds getting their finger stuck in their spit valve again. HE sighed and went back up to his room and grabbed his giggle, not sure what he was going to do yet. He just need time to think, time to breathe.

"Keely, eat something!" Via commanded. Keely had been moving her salad from one side of the paper dish to the other. Keely looked at Via and stuck a fork-full of salad into her mouth.

"Happy?" Keely said while she was still chewing.

"Nope, More." Via said. Clapping her hands.

"Fine." Keely said. She finished her salad and turned to look at Via.

"Do think he still loves me?" Keely said abruptly.

"Phil? I dunno… you two made out on your announcement show and said that when you look at that saltshaker you know you are supposed to be together… I think he still loves you." Via replied half serious and half sarcastically. Keely looked at her a bit confused.

"But if he does love me why hasn't he come back yet?" Keely said on the verge of tears.

"He's not eighteen for another few weeks right? Maybe his parents wont let him go until then." Via said as she ate a bite of her own salad.

"Maybe you're right Vi." Keely said standing up and taking her tray back into the cafeteria. Via waited a moment and followed her.

"I am right Keely." Via said grabbing both Keely's shoulders and looking her in straight in the eye.

"There is no one on this planet… no in the _universe _who could ever love you more than Phil." Via said sincerely. "Don't you ever forget that Keely. He loves you and you love him. No matter how far apart you two are." Keely looked at Via with a teary half smile. She pulled her friend into a hug and they both went their separate ways to get their books from their lockers.

"Phil. Put the book down and walk away from the practice exam!" Pim said. Phil's head shot up and he stared at his sister who had a bullhorn.

"Were did you… never mind, what do you want?" Phil said.

"Lemme see your test." Pim said sticking out her hand. Phil handed it to her cautiously and watched her as she scanned it.

"You scored a perfect 100! Why are you still studying?" Pim demanded.

"Because if I don't pass this test I can go back to Keely! Which means I can't take her to prom, go to college with her, or kiss her!" Phil said throwing his arms out for a dramatic effect.

"You were doing so well until that last one." Pim said shoving the papers back into Phil's hands.

"Thanks. Anything else?" Phil said.

"Yea. You need a break. Take a ride, clear your mind before you look anything up." Pim said throwing Phil the skyak orb.

"Did you look at me through the walls with your Wzard or are you physic?" Phil said backing away from his sister.

"Both. Now go." Pim said pushing him out of his room and outside his house. Phil dropped the orb. Once the skyak appeared her jumped on and flew away looking over the bustling city. He knew exactly were to go.

"Ms. Teslow! Can I please have your attention?" Mrs. Steenrod said tapping a long fake red nail on her desk.

"Right… sorry." Keely said snapping out of another Phil daydream.

"Thank you." Mrs. Steenrod said as she went back to explaining adverbs. _Does this woman not know that we all learned this in the seventh grade?_ Keely thought. She carelessly wrote down notes and stuffed them in her binder after the bell rang. Keely was about a foot away from the door when the teacher beckoned.

"Keely, would you mind staying after for a bit?" Mrs. Steenrod said not looking up from what she was writing at the bottom of the board.

"Sure." Keely replied.

"What's been going on with you the past couple of day?" Mrs. Steenrod asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Nothing, It's just my best friend left a year ago and I haven't seen haven't seen him since." Keely said deciding to leave out any personally details.

"Well Ms. Teslow, I suggest you get back on track or your grade will suffer.

"Right. Thanks." Keely said disappointedly. She's been hoping he teacher could come up with hopeful words that could lift her spirit. But in stead she got a warning about her grade.s Perfect… just perfect.


	3. Everything I Know

The Divide

**by: alotlikelove **

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF because if I did it wouldn't' be canceled.

**mood music: **Fix You—Coldplay & On the Ride, Rush, No One —Aly and Aj

Chapter 3 "Everything I Know"

"Okay, it's now or never." Phil said as he pushed the door open to the Time Machine testing facility. Phil had turned 18 less than eight hours ago but since Keely wasn't there He didn't care if he had to take a big test on his birthday. He had been studying for three weeks and could safely say he knew every book front and back. For once in the past year he smile a true Phil smile. He was brought to a booth with a hologram projector. A screen popped up with simple directions:

Touch the answer to your question.

"Let's do it." Phil said as the test started. After two hours of pushing buttons the compute calculated his results….

XxXxX 

"Keely, guess what today is." Keely said to herself sounding half sarcastic and half happily. She hopped that Phil was working on getting his time machine license. She had remembered him always being ecstatic about getting a license, even for a 21st century car. He just wanted the license. _It makes me feel free. _Keely remembered him saying after he got his driver's license. He had been saving up to get a car… which he did. Keely was now the owner of Phil's precious black 2005 Mustang convertible. Phil had to tutor Keely to help her get her incense. Even though Keely knew the material she wanted an excuse to be over at Phil's and to have him help her. But he didn't know that.

XxXxX 

"Mr. Diffy you scored a perfect 100. Please hold still while we take your picture." A programmed voice said. Phil looked straight ahead and smiled another Phil smile. His license popped out and Phil ran… all the way to a Time Machine dealership. He picked out a Tyme Warrior 3.0 made for two and scanned his card. He climbed inside and set in the destination.

XxXxX 

_What is he doing? Today is his eighteenth NIRD-day! He's got to be coming back…_ Keely thought. But was interrupted by a strong gust of wind coming into her window. It was a perfect Saturday; there wasn't even a single cloud. She ran over to the open window and looked down in her driveway, a time machine.

XxXxX 

_This is it! _Phil though. He pulled out the Tyme Warrior and ran to Keely's door. He knocked loud so Keely could hear him. Not even a second later the door was thrown open and a glimpse of blonde hair peeked through before Keely was in his arms.

"Phil." Keely whispered into his neck. "Are you a dream?" Keely said.

"I'm not if you aren't" Phil whispered back.

"I'm not." Keely said stepping back and pointing to white cotton shorts and light blue H. G Wells tee. Phil laughed, his lips formed the smile Keely hadn't seen for more than a year. Keely pulled him into another hug. Everything was right. He still had his smile, the beautiful brown eyes, the same arms, now holding her on one of the best days of her life. Phil rested his head on her shoulder. He couldn't believe he was back. Keely hadn't changed at all. He hair was still brilliantly blonde, she still had that glow around her, she still fit into his arms perfectly.

"Phil…" Keely said, her voice shaking with every letter,

"Yea." Phil said.

"Did you ever think about me?" Keely moved a bit so she could see his face. He looked at her with his warm brown eyes and smiled.

"Every second." Phil whispered pulling her closer. He kissed her cheek and pulled her to the park after he changed the Tyme Warrior into none other than a smaller version of his parents' Time Machine. They sat on a swinging wooden bench, still not able to believe ether one was there.

What took you so long?" Keely joked punching his arm lightly.

"I couldn't get a license until today." Phil said.

"How'd you do?" Keely asked.

"Aced it. I studied for three weeks straight." Phil said proudly. He was just happy it was over. Keely laughed and scooted closer to him and closed her eyes, but opened them up again when she felt another strong wind fly at them.

"Oh no…" Phil said.

"What?" Keely asked sounding confused.

"Phillip Diffy!" Lloyd yelled.

"Umm… Yea dad?" Phil said swallowing hard.

"You traveled back over a hundred years without even leaving a hologram?" Lloyd boomed rushing over at them glaring at Phil the whole time.

"Mom knew." Phil said giving his father the same glare.

"This isn't between me and your mother it's between you and me." Lloyd stated.

"Pim knew too." Phil stated.

"Enough. Why did you come back?" Lloyd demanded now only a few yards away from Phil and Keely.

"Keely." Phil said.

"You can't just waltz out the door like that! I'm not letting you." Lloyd yelled. Phil stood up and walked over to his dad.

"I already DID! And another thing I'm eighteen! You don't own me anymore!" Phil yelled back holding up his Time license.

"You are still my son. I will ALWAYS own you!" Lloyd said brushing Phil's hand away.

"No you won't." Another voice said.

"Pim?" All three said.

"Yea. And any ways daddy-o " Pim started sarcastically, "He can do anything he wants. He's eighteen. He's not a kid anymore. Neither am I, or Keely for that matter. Ever since you made use go back on that piece of junk no one has been happy." Pim was now on inches away from her father's face.

"You go Pim." Keely said quietly as she walked over to Phil.

"You're mother seemed perfectly happy moving back! You even said it yourself Pim, this is a hoe dunk." Lloyd said using Pim's words against her.

"I might have three years ago but I've made more friends here than I had in the future. Both me and Phil are going to school on Monday and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" Pim yelled.

"Let's go." Pim said as she grabbed Phil and Keely's arms and pulled them back into their old house.

"Pim!" Keely said hugging her. She couldn't believe how much she had changed.

"Keely!" Pim yelled hugging her back.

"I think we have major catching up to do!" Phil said pulling Pim and Keely onto the couch. Phil sat in the middle and looked at the to girls.

"How's school." Phil asked looking over at Keely.

"Same old junk, but on a high education level." Keely shrugged.

"What about Candida? Is she still a mindless fashion zombie?" Pim joked.

"Pretty much." Keely laughed.

"How is you're broadcast journalism going?" Phil asked intent on hearing she was still reading the morning announcements.

"Fine, although we've lost a few hits ever since you left and Owen became camera dude… Annoys the shit out of me." Keely said. Both Phil and Pim were shocked, they had never heard Keely cuss before.

"Enough about me! How is the future?" Keely asked leaning closer to Phil.

"Suckish." Phil said.

"Totally. " Pim agreed. Keely couldn't believe it.

"How? What about nanotag, remote comet racing, the mall! How is _that_ suckish?" Keely said.

"We missed it here." Pim stated.

"Yea… Plus my neighbor was getting on my nerves." Phil said. Keely giggled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back." Keely said.

"Me too." Phil said. Just as Pim was about to say something they heard the door slam open then shut again. Once again Lloyd stood above the trio staring at them. Anger piercing into their conscience

"What?" Pim shouted.

"Oh nothing… you storm off, and now you laughing and chatting on the couch. No. You're going how. Pack your bags and get the hell out of this house." Lloyd pointed to the door. Pim was about to say something when Phil stood up and walked over to his father.

"You know what dad? If you wouldn't have been fooling around with the damn virtu-goggles, it would have taken you three years to fix the Time Machine! We have so many roots planted here it killed us to leave! We had to come back." Phil yelled then looked over at his sister. "How did you get here anyway?" Phil asked.

"Not while he's around." Pim said.

"Right. Anyways, I'm not going any were. Like I said before you don't own me, even if I am your son. I love Keely and I can't live without her." Phil said. He ran up to his room with Keely following close behind leaving Pim to deal with Lloyd.

XxXxX 

"Phil, wait." Keely said grabbing his hand.

"Keely… what/' Phil said out of breath and in tears

"Do you really love me that much?" Keely asked breaking down at the site of him and the nature of her very own question.

"Yes." Phil said. Keely opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. She just cried. Phil picked her up and brought her into his room and sat down on his bed with her on his lap.

"Keely… if you don't love me just tell me…" Phil said beginning to contemplate going back to the future again.

"I love you Phil." Keely said brushing his tears away.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Phil said kissing her lips gently. Keely smiled and got off his lap and laid down beside him looking up at the ceiling. Phil snuggled close to her and fell asleep. She watched him sleep, rubbing his hand with her thumb over and over. He was smiling.

Wow that was a long chapter… I know at the top I have like four mood songs… I couldn't find a song to fit the entire chapter! It goes from said to happy top angry and all over the place. Hence the extensive list. Hope you enjoy! Review pretty please!

alotlikelove


	4. Her Secrets Never Tell, Only Pretend

The Divide

**by: alotlikelove:**

**disclaimer: **I don't own POTF because if I did it wouldn't be canceled.

**mood music: **Speak For Myself & In a Second—Aly and Aj

**Chapter Four "**Her Secrets Never Tell, Only Pretend"

"Keely?" Phil said, his eyes flickering open. He tried to process his memories of the night before. He remembered Pim coming with him on the Time Machine, his dad flipping out and Keely following him upstairs after the fight.

"Phil are you ok?" Keely said coming in from the hall. There was something different about her, like she was sure about who she was, not worrying about little things.

"Yea. Have you been here all night?" Phil said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea." Keely said sitting beside him looking down at her hands nervously. Then in hit him.

Flashback… 

_"Phil, wait." Keely said grabbing his hand_

_"Keely… what" Phil said out of breath and in tears_

"Do you really love me that much?" Keely asked breaking down at the site of him and the nature of her very own question.

"_Yes." Phil said. Keely opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. She just cried. Phil picked her up and brought her into his room and sat down on his bed with her on his lap._

"_Keely… if you don't love me just tell me…" Phil said beginning to contemplate going back to the future again._

"_I love you Phil." Keely said brushing his tears away._

End of flashback 

"Keely… I love you." Phil said hoping that his memory wasn't a dream.

"I love you too," Keely said looking up at him. Phil's mind jumbled with thoughts of what to do next but he pushed them aside after she leaned in and kissed him. Phil was frozen, he couldn't believe it.

"Keely…" Phil said after he pulled away.

"Where is my dad?" Phil hoped he hadn't taken Pim back to the future with him.

"He got a motel room. I guess it was Pim's idea." Keely said caressing his cheek.

"Peachy." Phil said sarcastically. He knew his dad would be back for another round. Keely stood up and started walking to the door but Phil stopped her.

"Phil… you look like you need space… I'm just going to go downstairs." Keely said.

"No… please don't go. I don't care about my dad anymore, all I care about is you." Phil said grabbing her arm and pulling her tight against his body.

"Phil… where have you been?" Keely said into his neck.

"One hundred and seventeen years in the future." Phil said. Keely laughed and pulled away.

"I'm serious, I felt so bad when you left I actually agreed to go out with Tanner again." Keely said ashamed of herself, her glow disincarnating with every word and memory.

"I'm sorry Phil." Keely said.

"Keely, it's okay. I should have stood up to my dad. I never should have left. It's not your fault." Phil said holding her hand in his. Keely looked down at his hand and smiled.

"No Phil, it's not. You had to go, they're your family. Look how close you and Pim got." Keely said looking at his soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I left.' Phil said pulling her back on the bed in his arms.

"It's okay. Why aren't you made at me?" Keely asked. He seemed calm for a guy who found out his girlfriend went out on a date with a complete jerk.

"Only if you promise not to get mad." Phil said.

"I promise." Keely said, it was the least she could do after him thinking it was his fault for her going out with Tanner.

"I kind of looked you up on the Giggle to see how you where doing and I saw you and Tanner." Phil said squeezing his eyes shut, to afraid to look at her.

"Phil!" Keely yelled. Phil thought she was going to slap him but instead she kissed him.

"What?"

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Keely said.

"Good to know." Phil said.

"We gotta go!" Pim yelled

"What? Why?' Keely

"Dad." Phil said. "Pim do you still have those tunnels?" Phil asked.

"Yea…" Pim said trying to figure out why he would care at a time like this. "Right… follow me." Pim lead them into a tunnel that led to the back yard. They ran to Keely's house ad threw open the door. Mandy had gone to Grand Rapids, Michigan visiting her mother for the week.

"Keely, I don't think was very smart." Phil said

"Why?" Keely said looking at him. No one had followed them…


	5. Nothing Matters When You're Broken

The Divide

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I obviously don't own PotF. Move along.

**mood music: **Gone & Addicted—Kelly Clarkson

Chapter Five "Nothing Matters When You're Broken" 

"Why?" Keely said turning around. She knew no one had followed her but she still came face-to-face with and angry Lloyd Diffy.

"Time to go." Lloyd said tugging Phil and Pim's arms toward his time machine. Keely tried desperately to keep up but Lloyd had lost her. She searched everywhere finally giving up in the middle of and alley. She fell to the ground crying.

"She can always use my time machine to get me." Phil said trying to break free of Lloyd's death grip.

"Not likely." Lloyd said holding up a tiny time machine just like the Tyme Warrior 3000.

"No way!" Phil yelled trying harder than ever to get out of his grip.

"Yes now get in." Lloyd said pushing Phil into his time machine. Pim held her ground but Phil willingly fell onto the metal ground of the time machine.

"Keely." Phil managed to gasp before Lloyd climbed into the time machine.

**xXXx**

"Phil!" Keely screamed. She knew by now he's be over a hundred years away. She stood up and walked back to her house. She thought about everything Phil had said in the past twenty-four hours. He told her he loved her, that he always thought about her and so much more. Now she was reduced back into the pile of rubble she had been when he left the first time. She slowly opened the door to her house and was surprised by Mandy sitting on the sofa.

"Mom?" Keely said.

"Hi pumpkin! Are you okay?" Mandy said eyeing her daughter strangely.

"Uh-huh." Keely said running up to her room. She couldn't believe it. Lloyd had gone from her father figure to a horrible man she wouldn't give a damn if her fell of the planet. He couldn't see what her and Phil and between them, she knew Lloyd thought they were too young for love. They weren't ready but when they finally kiss and tell the truth he had to ruin it. She didn't know how to get Phil back. She couldn't Lloyd would keep him locked away. She was right.

**xXXx**

"Dad take me back!" Phil screamed. Lloyd had locked him into his room sliding the spray food bottles every few hours. Lloyd had even gone as far as taking away his Wzard. All Phil had was his giggle. _The giggle! _Phil screamed in his head. He grabbed the flashing red triangle and set up the monitor.

"Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy 2007." Phil said praying for good fortune. He saw Keely crying on her bed, she was alone. She was holding her wrist, a smashed picture lay beside her.

"No!" Phil said. He rewound the giggle to see what happened.

_"That's just so you Phil! Coming back when I finally try to move on but you make it so hard!" Keely screamed slamming her fist into a picture of them hugging in their cheerleading uniforms. A piece of glass flew up cutting her. She shoved the picture and shards of glass to her side and grabbed her wrist crying in pain. She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around and tried to reach a phone but passed out inches away from the receiver._ Phil watched in horror as the scene played before him. Her funeral filled with black, her mother crying. _This isn't what she would want. _Phil thought. He took the giggle off and threw it across his bed. He had two options:

Risk everything to go back to her

Or let her die at eighteen. "I'm coming." Phil said to himself. He knocked on his wall hoping Pim could hear. He heard a knock back and seconds later a tiny Wzard was under his door. An orange light zapped it back to size and Phil turned his glass window into liqid, steeping out and turning it back. He was in his back deck. He walked silently around to Lloyd's time machine. He opened the door and searched to find his time machine.

**xXXx**

"That's just so you Phil! Coming back when I finally try to move on but you make it so hard!" Keely said slamming her fist into the picture…

**I promise Keely isn't commitnig suicide! It was an accident. so don't think I'm a physco freak. I'm kinda getting the idea from a B.S video.**

** 3**


	6. Bring Me To Life

The Divide

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF, move along people.

**mood music: **Broken—Seether In The End—Linkin Park

Chapter Six "Bring Me To Life"

"That's just so you Phil! Coming back when I finally try to move on but you make it so hard!" Keely said slamming her fist into the picture. The glass didn't shatter. _Why didn't it shatter?_ Keely thought. Her hand went through. Liquid glass. But how? Keely set the picture on her bad and walked over to the other pictures. The reached her long, thing fingers to touch the glass, it wasn't there.

"What?" Keely whispered. She touched each picture, she felt no smooth cool glass but the surface of a naked picture under it. That means Phil was here…

"Phil?" Keely asked spinning around, he wasn't there. "Phil…" Keely felt something brush her back. She turned around and stuck her hand out. The tips of her fingers brushed a warm surface. She stepped closer flattening her hand against it, a heartbeat. She ran her hand up until she found a neck. There was only one way to find out who it was. She took three more steps and threw her arm around it. Phil.

"Phil… what in the world?" Keely asked her arms still wrapped around her. Phil sighed and became visible again.

"Keely, are you okay?" Phil asked looking at her from top to bottom. Her clothes were dirty, she was a bit banged up and bruised but Phil knew how hard she had tried to save him.

"I'm fine Phil." Keely said stepping away from him and beginning to walk out the door. Phil knew she was keeping something.

"Keely. Keely! Keely what's wrong. You're not okay are you?" Phil asked catching up with her by the time she hit the sidewalk outside her house.

"I'm fine Phil." Keely said, anger hiding in the core of her words.

"No, you're not. Tell me." Phil said stepping in front of her. Keely turned her head. She didn't want Phil to see her crying again. Even with the setting sun Phil saw them. Not on her face, but everywhere else.

"Phil… you can't stay." Keely said looking down at her bare feet.

"What? Why?" Phil asked thinking she'd be happy to see him.

"Because every time you come back I think you're going to stay and then your dad comes and takes you back. I can't handle that!" Keely said raising her voice at the end of the sentence.

"Keely, that's not my fault. My dad doesn't get it." Phil said taking a step closer to her. "He'll never get it." Phil tried to pull Keely into a hug but she pushed him away.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a 'I'm sorry my dad is a moron' this time Phil. I'm sorry." Keely started walking leaving Phil behind this time. It wasn't her falling to the ground because she couldn't get something away, it was Phil. He knew what it was like now. Unbearable. Unlivable. Phil didn't know what to do. He couldn't go back to the future or there was no chance to ever fix things with Keely but if Keely was mad he had no reason to stay. The thoughts were pulling Phil in every direction, not giving him a second to breathe. He colleted himself, he knew what to do… he hoped.

**xXXx**

"Don't give in Keely." Keely said to herself pacing in front of her phone. She finally couldn't' take it. She had only intended on showing Phil how it felt but he could be halfway to the future by now. She picked up the phone and dialed his number, no response. She tried his cell but it went straight to voicemail.

"Phil it's Keel. Please don't' leave! Love you! Bye!" Keely said diving for her keys and phone. She ran out to her car and started the engine. If Phil's old baby didn't get his attention there probably wasn't much else that could.

**xXXx**

"Keel? You here?" Phil yelled. The house stood empty. His old car wasn't there. Or her phone… she never left without it. Phil lunged for a phone and dialed her cell number _Riiiiinggggg, Riiiiinggggg… _Phil paced the room.

"Hey…" He heard Keely's voice say.

"Keels where are you it…"

"I'm not here so leave a message!" the message finished. Phil ran back to his house trying to find his Giggle.

"Keely Teslow current whereabouts." Phil said quickly.

"No…"


	7. AN

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorta stuck on the Divide. I'm not sure if I should end it and leave it at that or keep it going… I have an idea about what to do but I might end it… I'd really appreciate emails, private messages or reviews to hel;p me out!

x3

alotlikelove


	8. Sometimes Shattered, Never Open

The Divide

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own POTF so move on…

**mood music: **Hear Me- Keely Clarkson & God Bless The Broken Road Rascal Flatts

Chapter Seven "Sometimes Shattered, Never Open"

"No… How?" Phil gasped as he paced Keely's room. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was in the future. How did she get to the future…

"Date." Phil said quickly hoping he had worded his command wrong. _January 24th 2009 _appeared on the screen.

"Keely Teslow January 26th 2007." Phil commanded. He saw her sitting alone in the theater. Perfect. She was just where he wanted her. He grabbed one of her guitars and ran to H.G Wells. He finally got to the theater she was on a barstool on the stage strumming her guitar.

"It's beautiful." Phil said walking up on the stage. He took the navy blue electric guitar and plugged it into an amp sitting on the stage.

"Phil what are you doing?" Keely asked still sounded hurt but she really did want to know. She had given up hope on finding him and hour ago.

"I kinda sorta was writing this…" Phil said as her began playing.

" _Even when we're not together_

_I feel your hand in mine_

_Even if I'm far away oh,_

_I would always turn back time_

_Now we're split apart at the middle_

_And I can't move on, oh no_

_You're always in my heart and I want you to know_

_Only time can tell against us_

_Only this divide keeps me away_

_Only this bored keeps us apart_

_But it will fall someday_

_I'll never forget you smile_

_The way you kissed my cheek_

_I wonder when I come back_

_Will you still love me?_

_Or will you push me for good?_

_I wish I never had to go_

_Now that I'm back I making this right_

_And I want you to know_

_Only time can tell against us_

_Only this divide keeps me away_

_Only this bored keeps us apart_

_But it will fall someday_

_In this world no one understands_

_In this life we are alone_

_But in my heart baby_

_I will never let you go_

_In this life we live no one cares_

_In this place we're all the same_

_But only you can take me away_

_Wake me up call my name_

_Only time can tell against us_

_Only this divide keeps me away_

_Only this bored keeps us apart_

_But it will fall someday_

_Only time can tell against us_

_Only time can bring me back again_

_To start where we left of so long ago_

_Where to begin?_

_Only time can tell against us_" Phil finished the song a looked at Keely. She had somehow moved from the stool to next to him through the three-minute song.

"Phil… that's beautiful…" Keely whispered. Phil looked at her in the eye. He's never seen her like thins before. Vulnerable, but strong. Tragic, but miraculous. Her emerald eyes flickered with tears.

"Keely, I am so sorry." Phil said putting the guitar down gently and sweeping her into a hug like none other.

"Why?" Keely asked backing away from Phil a few inches. "If you're sorry about the song, I'm not crying because I'm mad, I'm crying because I'm happy!" Keely said pushing back up against him.

"I'm sorry I left you Keels. I should have stood up to my dad along time ago. I wouldn't of left in the first place." Phil whispered into her neck not wanting to break the sweet silence.

"Phil, you're back now and that's all I could ask for." Keely whispered back.

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere." Phil replied.

"You better not." Keely said speaking up. "Now for the less important stuff… One, When did you learn to play and Two did you really write that?" Keely asked replaying what had happened.

"A year ago and yes… so hard to believe?" Phil joked.

"Just a bit." Keely replied. She finally backed way and grabbed another stool sitting it beside her.

"Are you gonna teach me or is this a Phil only thing?" Keely asked picking up her guitar.

"I dunno…' Phil teased bending over to pick up his own. They stayed in the theater for hours, teaching and learning. Keely learned the song, and was adding her own twist to it. It was all so perfect…


	9. Tragity Strikes

The Divide

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF. Now enjoy the fanfic if you'd like.

**mood music: **Photograph— Nickelback

Chapter Eight "Tragedy Strikes"

After spending hours in the theater Sunday morning they went back to Keely's house to recap on what they've missed.

"So, how's school?" Phil asked.

"Same old stuff, except we had to dissect things in Science… Totally gross." Keely said.

"Depends on what you cut open." Phil pointed out.

"Owl pellets, worms, mice, frogs and cats." Keely gagged.

"Ew… a cat?" Phil asked.

"Yea." Keely laughed when she saw the disgusted face Phil had put on.

"What? That's just wrong." Phil said. Keely was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Keely asked putting a finger up tell Phil she'd talk to him after she was done. Suddenly Keely's face switched from happy and bubbly to the saddest thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh… th-thanks." Keely sobbed. She hung up the phone and began to ball. Phil scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her shaking body. Keely grabbed his shirt and sobbed harder.

"She's dead." Keely whispered between sobs. Phil was shocked. He didn't know who.

"Keels who?"

**xXXx**

"Pim have you seen Phil? I need him to help me at work. I'm still swamped with work." Lloyd asked his daughter.

"He said something about going on a week Sky-Ak trip to Europe for research sorry." Pim lied.

"Oh. Well, I guess we will see him in a week." Lloyd said. Pim sighed happily and called her brother's Wzard.

**xXXx**

Before Phil could get his answer Phil's Wzard began to vibrate. Phil took is out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Pim. He clicked a button and Pim popped up onto the screen.

"Pim, now really isn't a good time so make it fast." Phil said.

"Okay, um dad thinks you're on a week long Sky-Ak trip to Europe so if he calls that's where you are. I'll leave you to your business. Bye" Pim said then clicked off. Phil shut his Wzard off and put his attention back to Keely.

"Keels, who is it?" Phil asked. She was still clinging to his shirt.

"My mom Phil." Keely sobbed. Phil kissed her head and pulled her closer.

"Keely. I am so sorry." Phil said on the verge of tears but kept his composure. Keely didn't need him crying right now. Keely couldn't stop crying. Her mom was like her best friend. Her dad died years ago and she never had a sister. Beside Phil and The Diffys, Mandy was all she had. In fact, she was all she had before Phil came. Tia was really never the sister type.

"Phil how do you stay so strong?' Keely asked. He wasn't crying, just holding her.

"You." Phil admitted and kissed her forehead.

"Even when I'm like this?" Keely asked.

"Yep." Phil said. Keely cracked a smile and hugged him.

"Keels, do wanna talk?" Phil asked.

"About?" Keely asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How you feel, what happened… anything." Phil said pulling her up so her head rested on his shoulder.

"They said she was shot. A car jacker tried to steal her car and she wouldn't let him so he shot her. The said she died instantly. No pain or suffering. I guess that's good." Keely said. Her voice sounded hollow. Even she couldn't believe it.

"Wow." Phil said.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye." Keely said. She began to cry again. Phil couldn't bear it.

"Maybe we could save her." Phil said.

"How? She's already gone." Keely said still crying.

"Well…."


	10. Wake Me Up Inside

The Divide

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer:** I don't own PotF. Wish I did… but I don't.

**mood music: **Beautiful Disaster—Kelly Clarkson

Chapter Nine "Wake Me Up Inside"

"Phil… what are you saying?" Keely asked.

"We could travel back in time and stop her… or the high jacker before it happens." Phil said.

"You could do that?" Keely asked.

"It's illegal but yes.." Phil said.

"Wait… it's illegal?" Keely asked shocked.

"Kinda. But Keels, I want you to be happy… without your mom you're not happy." Phil said lacing his fingers into hers.

"Phil… I don't want you to leave again…" Keely whispered.

"Keely… you want this right?" Phil asked looking into her saddened eyes. Keely looked away for a moment then spoke.

"I want to go to the future." Keely blurted. _That's how she got there…_ Phil thought.

"Keely…" Phil started.

"No. Phil, I have nothing left here. We'll stay until the end of the school year and then we're off." Keely stated.

"Fine." Phil agreed. Keely hugged him close and whispered thank you into his ear. Phil smiled and hugged her back.

I know I'm usually not a shorty chapter writer but it's info for the next chapter. Sorry it's so short! Lol. R&R

**x3**


	11. AN 2

**A.N:**

**I know your gonna kill me for this…. But I've decided to finish The Divide where it is and make a sequel about Phil and Keely's life in the future. I know I'm evil but… you still get a Ralya nd Pheely fic until my next one comes out… soon. I promise you. **

**Lots of love.**

**x3**


End file.
